Stay With Me
by SuChAbAKa
Summary: Another GaaxSaku where Sakura is sent to train medic nins.. but this ones good! I promise! ...rated M for future chapters. &DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

24 year old Sakura Haruno swore as the heat made her sweat more than usual. Looking around at the crowded city streets of Suna she made a mental note to yell at Tsunade for sending her here. So what their medics needed training, they didn't have to send _her_. Sighing for the umpteenth time today she nearly screamed as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ah! Who the- Temari!"

The young sand nin smirked,

"Hey Sakura, good to see you too!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her friend.

"Damn it Temari! You scared me half to death!"

Temari giggled,

"Sorry about that. So you're the medic they sent? I figured. Have you met with Gaara yet?"

Sakura blinked,

"The Kazekage? No I haven't met with him yet. I didn't know where to go…"

Temari pointed to a rather large building.

"He's in his office. Make sure you don't keep him waiting."

Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to her friend as she made her way to the large building. Walking up to the reception desk Sakura eyed the woman filing her nails.

"Excuse me…"

The woman paid no attention. Sakura tried again,

"Excuse me."

Again she was ignored.

"Excuse me!!"

Finally the woman looked up, almost as if it pained her to do so.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Sakura sighed and kept her head down, trying to reign in her temper. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"I need to see the Kazekage. Can you tell me which floor he's on?"

The womans high pitched voice bothered her to no end.

"Fourth floor, third door on the right. Your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Instantly the womans demeanor changed,

"Oh! Miss Haruno! He's been expecting you! May I say what a lovely blouse, I-"

"Miss! If I may say, quit sucking up. If you spent less time filing your nails and more time doing your job, you'd be able to afford a nice blouse too."

With a quirked brow and a smirk on her face, she left to find the Kazekage. When she reached her destination she knocked twice and heard a rather deep voice reply,

"Come in."

Just the voice made Sakura shiver, but not with fear. Shaking it off she opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She kept her head down in a bow of respect until he spoke,

"You're the medic?"

Again shivers wracked her body and she had to ignore them as she looked up and withheld a gasp. He had obviously grown over the years. His red hair was longer and partially covered his left eye. His features had grown accustomed to his body and lost their boyish demeanor. Instead he looked like a rather attractive adult. Her voice was firm as she spoke,

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded, speaking once more.

"You have the first day off, request of the Hokage. You start immediately afterward."

Sakura blinked twice,

"Request of the Hokage, sir?"

Gaara nodded and rifled around his desk for a moment before handing her a scroll with the Konoha seal. She read,

_Gaara,_

_Please allow Sakura a day of rest. I know your needs are immediate but she has been working way too hard lately and needs rest. Just one day._

_-Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Hidden Leaf Village. _

Sakura frowned and fought the need to demand work now. She hated resting, but she couldn't deny it was much needed. She handed the scroll back to the waiting Gaara and nodded,

"Hai, as you wish, Kazekage-sama."

He spoke again, sending shivers down Sakura's spine,

"You will be staying with Temari, Kankuro, and I. I'm done for the day, I'll take you there."

Sakura blinked for what felt like the thousandth time before she nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to lead the way. He stopped as he approached her side and gave her a quick once over.

"You've grown, Haruno."

Before she had a chance to reply, he was out the door and speaking once again.

"Come, we want to get there before Temari decides to cook."

Quirking a brow, Sakura decides not to comment on that. She ran a few steps to catch up to him. _Since when is he such a fast walker? He must really hate his sisters cooking…_ Smirking at her inward thoughts she nearly jumped out of her skin when that deep voice spoke again,

"And yes, I really do hate my sisters cooking.."

Sakura's face fell,

"Are you a mind reader?"

For the first time ever, a grin came across his lips,

"No."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Since when do I know what people are thinking?_

_**Since the person is a fine piece of-**_

_Shukaku! …Damn perverted demon…_

_**What? You know I'm right! Look at her!**_

_So? She's not the first attractive woman I've met_

_**No but she's the first one in your reach. She's not afraid of you, obviously.**_

Gaara frowned at his inner conversation, and Sakura seemed to see the difference as she spoke to him,

"Kazekage-sama, are you alright?"

Inwardly he winced, he hated being called that.

"Gaara."

Sakura blinked,

"What?"

"Gaara. Call me Gaara."

Nodding slowly, Sakura smiled,

"Alright, Gaara…"

Making their way down the floors, Sakura tried to stay calm, but every time she looked at him she felt this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't fear; she wasn't sure what it was. It was akin to the likes of what she felt with Sasuke, but… deeper. And it didn't help that every time he spoke it sent shivers down her spine. They were on the ground floor when they approached the receptions desk. Gaara spoke first,

"Cancel all appointments and meetings for today, and take messages for my calls. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

The receptionist had the nerve to speak up,

"But Kazekage-sama-"

A single glare from him shut the woman up, but then she saw Sakura.

"Miss Haruno, I wanted to-"

Gaara's cool voice interrupted,

"You will not speak to this woman unless spoken to. Treat her as you would me. If your rude to her, your fired."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this and pondered telling him about earlier,

"Gaara, you know…"

The womans eyebrows shot up at her calling him Gaara, and not the formal Kazekage-sama. She seemed deathly afraid of Sakura at the moment. But Sakura continued on anyway.

"You know.. don't fire her yet. She was rude to me earlier, but I'll give her another chance, if that's alright with you. After all, she didn't know who I was. But you should lecture her on spending less time filing her nails…"

Grinning, Sakura waited for Gaara to answer, seeing the horrified yet thankful look on the womans face… it was quite a reaction, really. Gaara sent a glare to the woman,

"Is this true? Were you rude to this woman earlier?"

The woman stuttered,

"I-uh, that is, Kazekage-sama, I didn't know who she was and I, well-"

Gaara looked about ready to kill and Sakura felt the need to protect the woman. She placed a reassuring hand on Gaara's forearm and gently tugged,

"Gaara, don't fire her. Its alright, I gave her a little lecture myself."

Agonizing silence passed as the woman came near tears. Finally Gaara spoke,

"Fine. You will let me know if it happens again."

Sakura nodded and they turned and left, leaving the woman near tears and very thankful to have her job. Once they were out of the building, Sakura heaved a deep sigh of relief. She was actually sorry she had mentioned anything to Gaara, and she felt for that woman. But if she were rude to her again, she wouldn't hesitate to tell Gaara. Not paying attention, Sakura slammed into Gaara's rather hard back (he was not wearing his gourd) as he suddenly stopped. Shaking her head, she looked up,

"Gaara, wha-"

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he still has Shukaku, obviously, and he still doesn't sleep. :D

"We're here."

Sakura blinked and looked up to find herself in front of a rather large house. Tilting her head to the side she asked,

"Its just you, Temari, and Kankuro here?"

Gaara nodded and Sakura repeated the action.

"Kazekage-sama-"

He sent her a sharp look and Sakura took a breath,

"Er, Gaara, gomen. Tsunade-sama forgot or either purposely hid how long I'm going to be staying here. Do you know?"

Sakura saw him hesitate before his jaw set in a firm line and he spoke in that rather deep voice yet again,

"We do not know. It may be a few days or a few months, perhaps even years. I suggest you get used to it here."

Blinking, Sakura fought off tears at not seeing her friends for months, or even years. But she wouldn't show weakness, she had promised herself that a long time ago, when Sasuke hurt her. She wouldn't show her weakness again. She nodded firmly to Gaara with a small smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes and searched for a sign of emotion from her, but could find none. He knew that must have taken her a long time to master, as it had taken him. It was hard not to show your emotions, but if you were determined, you would hide them. Nodding, Gaara opened the door and led her in, only to hear a gasp behind him. Giving a small grin, he quickly hid it as he turned to her with a look that clearly said 'what?' Squealing, Sakura shook her head with a huge grin.

"It's just, it's beautiful! I wish my house looked like this!"

"Hn, Temari decorated it. Kankuro and I decorated our own rooms, but the rest was left to her."

Sakura composed herself and once again had a blank look on her face, though he could tell she was fighting to keep from smiling. She gave him a nod and gestured to him to lead the way, and he did so. He led her up a flight of stairs and into a rather long hallway. They walked past two doors and stopped at the end of the corridor. Pointing to the door behind him, Gaara spoke,

"This is my room. Your room is there."

He pointed to a room behind Sakura, the room directly across from his.

"If you want, we can arrange it so you can stay across from Temari."

Sakura shook her head almost immediately.

"This is fine; I wouldn't want you to go through any trouble."

"Hn. As you wish. You may go get yourself acquainted with your room, I'll call you down for dinner."

Without so much as a nod, he turned and walked into his room. Sakura got a glimpse of blood red sheets on a rather large bed before he closed the door. She knew Gaara didn't sleep,

_So why would he need a bed?_

_**What else do people do on beds?**_

Inner Sakura laughed perversely and Sakura immediately turned red and let out a squeal before she quickly ran into her room, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She had never thought of Gaara as the type of person to do… that, but she guessed it could be expected, he WAS a guy. Inwardly she pondered if he was a virgin or not. She most certainly was not. She had only gone that far twice, but she wasn't a virgin.

_I wonder if he's-_

_**Big? Only one way to find out!**_

_No! I wonder if he's shy when it comes to that…_

_**Still, only one way to find out…**_

Shaking her head, she knew she would never get that close to him. He really didn't like people that much, or at least that's what she had gathered a few years ago. But he may have changed. His looks certainly have.

_He looks so different…_

_**Yeah, he looks better than any of the guys in Konoha…**_

_True, but he's a lot different then the Konoha guys…_

_**I wonder if that's true in bed too…**_

Inner Sakura laughed perversely yet again and Sakura squealed, jumping on her bed and throwing the pillow over her head as an attempt to keep the voice out. A knock came on her door and she sat up, her hair a bit ruffled as she tilted her head to the side,

"Dinner already?"

Smoothing her hair she walked to the door and opened it, seeing Gaara outside.

"Gaara?"

He nodded,

"Are you alright? Your making some rather… weird noises in there…"

Blushing, Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Gaara gave a grin, as if he knew what she was thinking about. Her blush immediately grew darker and she fought to keep from blurting out some words she normally wouldn't say.

"Hn. I'll be downstairs. Its time to start dinner."

Sakura blinked,

"Do you need some help?"

Gaara stopped in his tracks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter, as she was done with her job for now.

"I didn't know you could cook, Gaara…"

"Hn. You have no choice but to learn when you live with my sister."

Sakura giggled and Gaara, for some reason, felt a jolt go through his body at this sound. He immediately stiffened and Sakura tilted her head,

"Gaara? You okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine."

She seemed to copy him, though not on purpose,

"Hn. Alright then."

Going back to stirring her half of dinner, she pushed her hair behind her ear, and Gaara found himself staring. He never realized how truly beautiful she was. Her slender nose and perfect lips. But it was those eyes that captivated him. Such a beautiful green. Her hair had grown out, but she still kept it short, as it stopped just after her shoulders. It had darkened just a bit, so when the light hit it it had a bit of a magenta color.

"Gaara?"

He blinked, being caught staring wasn't a very attractive idea. But luckily for him she hadn't looked up.

"Hn?"

"Do you like living with your brother and sister?"

He almost smiled,

"Hn, they can be a pain sometimes, but it's not bad. Why?"

Sakura shrugged,

"I don't know. I've always lived alone after my parents died. I kind of forgot what its like to live with other people."

"Hn."

The making of dinner continued on in silence until Kankuro seemed to pop out of nowhere, standing behind Sakura,

"Mmm, smells good."

Sakura jumped and turned around with her hand placed against her chest.

"Kankuro! You scared me half to death!"

Turning around, Kankuro could have sworn he heard her mumble,

'Must run in the family…'

Grinning, he turned to Gaara,

"Didn't want Sakura to eat Temari's cooking eh?"

"I heard that!"

Sakura turned around and smiled at Temari,

"Its okay, I don't mind helping. In fact, I'd like to cook you guys dinner sometime by myself."

The siblings glanced at each other, nervous of trying someone else's cooking, especially another female. Sakura giggled,

"I promise it'll be good. Tomorrow night okay?"

Sakura looked to Gaara, and he hesitated, but eventually he gave in and gave her a nod of approval. Kankuro sighed,

"I guess I'm up for trying something new. You'll probably be here a while anyway."

Sakura frowned, and said nothing. Not that she didn't like hanging with the sand nins, but she missed her friends. Gaara seemed to notice, but he said nothing. And she was grateful for that. She didn't want to discuss it just yet. Sakura suddenly smiled and shooed Temari and Kankuro out of the kitchen.

"Out! Out! It'll be ready soon!"

The two just rolled their eyes and smiled, but they left. With Sakura and Gaara alone in the kitchen once again they went back to cooking, not really saying much. A 'pass the salt' once or twice, but nothing really social. In a few minutes dinner was finished and Sakura told him she would serve. Gaara nodded and went to grab his siblings while Sakura set the table. Kankuro entered first,

"Mmm, man that smells good!"

Temari entered next,

"Mmm, it does! I can't wait to try it!"

Gaara just gave his trademark 'Hn' and sat down. Sakura entered carrying four bowls, two on each arm. As a ninja, she had incredible balance and was able to carry them without spilling. She set them down at their rightful places and sat down at the last seat. Almost immediately Kankuro started to dig in, making Sakura laugh. Gaara stiffened as another jolt ran through his body.

_What is this? Why do I feel strange every time she laughs?_

_**Ooohhh, sounds like someone's in loooove**_

_I am not! That's… impossible. _

_**Suuure, tell me that after you finally kiss her. **_

…_That's not going to happen. _

_**Right… and I'm a ball of fluff.**_

…………

Gaara frowned, and Sakura noticed he wasn't eating. She gently nudged his leg under the table to get him to look up at her. She mouthed the words 'what's wrong' and he just shook his head in reply. She sighed and went back to her food. She shouldn't expect him to open up to her so quickly. It was just that she was used to people telling her what was bugging them. Even Naruto did. But this was Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara of the Sand. She couldn't expect him to do the same, at least not yet. She shrugged and ate half of her soup, but she really wasn't that hungry. She got down a bit more, then pushed the last of it away. By that time everyone else had finished and she went around grabbing the bowls and rest of the dirty dishes, balancing them and taking them into the kitchen for washing.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Sakura turned around and smiled,

"Kankuro. Its okay. I don't mind. I helped make the mess."

Kankuro smirked,

"So generous. I could get used to someone like you being around."

Sakura smiled and went back to doing the dishes. Unknown to her Gaara had just walked in. He looked at Sakura and couldn't help but stare again, she was a rather lovely sight, even from behind. His arms crossed over his chest most people wouldn't notice the change in his demeanor. But Kankuro did. Kankuro nudged his brother and gave him a wicked grin, looking at Sakura then back at him. He turned to leave, but before he did he leaned down and whispered to Gaara,

"Go for it little bro."

Gaara hesitated. He just might…


	3. Chapter 3

He just might… but not today. He still needed time to figure out what he was feeling. Walking up to the sink, he started to rinse without saying anything, getting a smile from Sakura that made his insides flip. He hesitated because of the feeling, and Sakura's hand accidentally brushed against his, causing them both to gasp with the electric shock that went through them. Sakura blushed and shrugged, while Gaara was thinking deeply. After they finished the dishes Sakura asked if she would be able to sit outside for a while. Gaara nodded and Sakura dried her hands on her skirt before heading outside. Sitting down on the front porch steps Sakura looked up at the dark night sky and found herself thinking of memories she had in Konoha.

_I wonder how Ino-pig is… and Hinata… _

_**I'm sure they're fine. Concentrate on what you have to do now... you have a lot of work ahead of you tomorrow…**_

_I know…I just can't help thinking of them; they were my best friends…_

_**You'll make new ones here. Look at Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara; you're already getting close to them…**_

_Temari and Kankuro yeah, but Gaara… he's going to take some time…_

_**Well that's to be expected…**_

"Hn... yeah…"

Unknowingly, Gaara was standing behind her.

"Do you always make it a habit to talk to yourself?"

Sakura jumped and placed a hand to her chest, cursing beneath her breath,

"Damn it Gaara! Don't you guys know how to make noise when you approach someone?"

"We're ninja; we were trained not to…"

Sakura sighed,

"Yeah well, you're not on a mission; you can make SOME noise…"

"Hn. You should know when someone approaches, you're a ninja too."

"I…uh… didn't now I had to be on the lookout…"

Blushing, Sakura went back to looking at the night sky as Gaara stayed behind her. Just when he turned to leave, Sakura spoke up.

"Gaara?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back around,

"Hn?"

"Do you hate me?"

Startled, Gaara took a few steps forward, purposely making noise so she wouldn't get frightened again.

"No."

"Then why do you look at me so strangely?"

Gaara hesitated; he was stepping into dangerous territory. If he told her his feelings now, he might scare her away.

"I don't know. I don't mean to."

Sakura looked down at her hands and began to play with her fingers, a sign Gaara recognized as the one Naruto had told him of. He said she did this when thinking intensely. Holding in a sigh, Gaara took a few steps and sat beside her.

"Are you afraid of me? Sakura?"

Startled, Sakura looked up and gave him a soft smile,

"No. Should I be?"

It was silent for a total of a minute before he spoke again,

"I wouldn't hurt you. You're one of Naruto's important people."

Sakura quirked a brow with a smirk,

"Are you saying you wouldn't hurt me because you're afraid of Naruto?"

Gaara grinned,

"No. I'm not afraid of him, but I respect him. And I wouldn't hurt one of his important people."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I understand that. Hey Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I know I'm not one of your important people, and I don't expect to be. We hardly know each other. But I want you to know you can talk to me. I won't run from you, promise."

Shocked, Gaara stared at her for a minute, unable to comprehend exactly what she was saying. No one had ever offered to listen to him before... He wasn't sure what to do. After thinking on it, though not for very long, he nodded,

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Sakura nodded, and to Gaara's surprise, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He could feel she was a bit tense, as if expecting him to push her away. But he wouldn't do that to her, not after what she just said. He just gave his famous 'Hn' and continued to stare up at the night sky, Sakura's head resting on his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle as he looked out the window at his little brother.

"Psst, Temari, come here."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Just come here. Look."

Temari sighed and got up from her seat on the couch, walking over to the window to take a look. She quickly gave a squeak of surprise and her jaw dropped as her lips formed a smile.

"Kami, I can't believe it. Gaara's finally found someone."

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah. Sakura will be good for him. And he for her too."

Nodding, the two shut the curtain, but not before they saw Gaara give them a glare over his shoulder. They both smiled sheepishly and quickly s hut the curtain, moving to get back to their normal spots before Gaara decided to barge in. But to their surprise, he didn't. Kankuro smiled,

"Yeah. Sakura will be good for him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah. Sakura will be good for him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About an hour had passed, and he recognized Sakura's steady breathing to be a sign of sleep. He thought for a moment, but decided against waking her. He shifted so her head would fall in his arms and he picked her up bridal style. Standing up he made his way to the door and lightly kicked it to get his brothers attention. Kankuro came to the door with wide eyes. He had never seen Gaara carry someone before. Gaara sent him a glare and he hastily moved aside. Temari just gave a grin at her little brother, not even acknowledging his death glare but instead smiling at him. Gaara shook it off and continued to carry Sakura to her room. Gently, he shifted her weight so he could hold her one handed while he pulled down the covers. With a grunt, he placed her softly on the bed and stared at her for a while. Even in sleep she was beautiful. She must have really been tired to fall asleep on him. Thinking for a moment, he decided against undressing her and instead took her sandals off, placing them beside her bed and covering her up. He fought the urge to tuck her in tightly, as if he were some protective parent. Instead he just placed the covers over her and quickly walked out of the room, determined not to be caught actually caring. But he was too late. Temari and Kankuro were standing in the doorway with smug smiles on their faces. He just sent them a death glare and pushed them aside, moving quickly to his room to be on his own.

_Why… does she make me feel this way?_

_**You're in love, kid… admit it or not, I can see it.**_

…_that can't be true. I barely know her._

_**Ever heard of love at first sight? Well, this is more like third sight… You're not a child anymore, kid…**_

_Then quit calling me kid!_

_**chuckles you'll always be a kid to me, but in human years, you're an adult… and it's about time we found a mate.**_

_Hn…  
_

Gaara sighed and changed his clothes, changing into a simple pair of pajama pants that were checkered black and red. He left his shirt off, as it was rather hot in the house, and briefly wondered if Sakura would be alright with all those clothes. She might sweat, but he supposed she could handle that. He grabbed a book and sat at the very top of his bed, sitting on his pillows with his back against the wall. Turning to the page he was last on, he began to read to pass the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura woke up at precisely 4 am. Her body was her alarm clock and she got up at 4 am religiously every day, unless on a mission. Yawning, Sakura tried to remember when she had fallen asleep, and blushed when she remembered.

_Oh Kami… I fell asleep on Gaara, then how did I get here? He didn't…_

_**Oh yes, he carried you in here, took off your shoes and covered you up!**_

_How do you know? You should've been asleep too!_

_**And miss that? Hell no!**_

_Gah, sometimes I hate you!_

_**I love you too.**_

Sighing, Sakura sat up and pushed the covers off of her. She was sweating lightly and decided she needed to take a shower. But first she wanted to thank Gaara for putting her in bed. She took a deep breath and walked to her door, opened it, and stepped into the corridor. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly made her way to Gaara's door and knocked twice. She heard some shuffling before the door was abruptly opened, to reveal a very cranky and very shirtless Gaara. Sakura's face blanched as her eyes stayed below the neck. A blush formed on her cheek and she hardly noticed as Gaara moved, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. His voice spoke and snapped her out of her reverie.

"Can I help you?"

Blinking, Sakura shook her head and spoke in a light voice.

"G-Gomen. I just wanted to say thank you for putting me in bed last night, and tell you I was sorry for falling asleep on you, I-"

"Awwww!"

A squeal from behind them made them both turn to look, to see Temari, clad in only her pajamas and staring at them both with her hands to her chest and a huge grin on her face. Sakura blinked and Gaara glared. Temari squealed yet again.

"Aww, look at you two!! That's so sweet! Meeting first thing in the morning!"

Gaara glared and Sakura blushed profusely,

"T-That's not it. We-"

"Sakura. Come inside."

Abruptly, Gaara pulled Sakura into his room and shut the door on a squealing Temari. Sakura blanched and her eyes immediately ran across his bedroom. His walls were painted a blood red, with black trimming on the doorframes and windows. His bed was a rather large king size mattress with blood red sheets and black pillows. The bed was made, as if it had never been slept in. But there was a slight indent on the pillow where she guessed he had either laid his head or sat. There was a desk in the far corner, it held a lamp, scrolls, and a few pens. To the other corner sat a large book case which she _guessed_ held over 100 books. One of which she saw lying on his bed. Other than that, she noticed his room was empty. After a while she noticed a presence behind her, and blanched remembering Gaara was with her. She turned around slowly with a large blush on her face.

"Heh, um, Gaara-"

"I pulled you in here because I didn't want to hear Temari's squealing."

"But, wouldn't this make her think-"

"I don't care what my sister thinks."

Sakura blushed,

"Oh, okay. Um, like I said, I just wanted to thank you for last night, and apologize for falling asleep on you. I really didn't expect to-"

"It's fine."

Gaara stared at her. He couldn't help it. Her face was glistening with sweat that caused her hair to stick to her in places, and he watched an enticing drop of said sweat roll down her neck, and further down until he forced himself to look up. Sakura was staring at him with a light blush on her face as well. But she wasn't staring at his face. He looked down and then looked back up at her with a grin. He too was sweating despite his shirtless state, and he guessed she was watching the same thing he had been. He felt sweat rolling down his body in numerous places and he guessed she was watching at least one of them. Sakura almost immediately shook her head and shut her eyes tightly before speaking,

"I, um, need to take a shower. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded,

"Hn. That's fine. But I need one as well, so don't take too long."

Sakura nodded and moved to walk around him, when their shoulders accidentally brushed. Sakura gasped and Gaara froze. About a total of fifteen seconds went by before Sakura moved again, though her movements were a bit shaky from the shock she had endured.

_Why is it every time I touch him I feel as if my body is on fire?_

_**Ooohhh, someone is in love..**_

_What?! That's… impossible. But…_

_**He felt it too, didn't you see it?**_

_Yes, but…_

_**Trust me, it'll be proved in time…**_

_Whatever..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is VERY short, and im sorry for it, but i promise the next one will be longer!! Oh, and to those who read my other fics, I'm working on updates for those too! Please be patient!**  
_

Chapter 5

_Whatever…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sighing, Sakura let the almost painstakingly hot water run over her body, cleaning the sweat from her pale skin as she turned around, letting it run through her cherry locks of vibrant hair. Bubbles ran down her body as she rinsed out the last of her shampoo and turned the water off. It had been a quick shower, but it felt nice nonetheless. Stepping out, she grabbed one of the two towels left in the bathroom. She dried herself off and went to reach for her fresh clothes when she just realized…

_Shit! I didn't bring any in!_

_**Ooohhh, you better hurry and put that towel on and get to your room!**_

_Damn it…_

For once, Sakura listened to her inner voice and wrapped the towel around her body. It was small and showed off a lot of leg and left little to the imagination up above. But it would have to do for the few short steps it would take to get to her room. She opened the door and peeked her head out into the corridor. Seeing no one, she quickly walked out into the corridor and began to tip toe her way to her room. She was almost there, in fact she was about three steps away from the door when she heard someone's door open. Freezing as she felt a gaze on her, she hesitantly turned around…

_Oh…Shit…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara was in shock. Though his face only showed it by a slight widening of his eyes as he looked at the nearly naked beauty before him. She turned around with a look of pure horror on her face. His gaze ran over her body almost unwillingly. His eyes met pale, pink flesh. It seemed impossible for her flesh to be pale and pink at the same time, yet it was. It was pink due to the heat of the water, he guessed. And it gave her face a nice subtle flush. Her pink hair was sticking to her face and neck in rather tantalizing places and the towel hid only the bare necessities, leaving little to the imagination. However, Gaara was snapped out of his reverie when another door opened, and he saw his brother come out of his room not that far down the corridor. Kankuro glanced at Sakura and slowly did a double take. Sakura was absolutely horrified but seemed to be frozen in his tracks. Seemingly out of nowhere, sand immediately made a wall in front of Kankuro, making him unable to see. He heard a whine from Kankuro but Sakura sent him a thankful glance. But she still didn't move. Raising a non-existent eyebrow he spoke,

"You should go to your room."

Blinking, Sakura nodded and quickly ran into her room, idly wondering where the sand came from. But before she closed her door, she caught a glance of all his sand returning to a bracelet he wore around his wrist. It was small, and she guessed he used some sort of jutsu to carry all of that sand in it. She quickly closed her door as Kankuro's face was once again viewable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aww, Gaara, what'd you do that for?!"

"You don't need to see her that way."

"Oh what? You can look but I can't?"

At Kankuro's raised brow, Gaara turned angry. His sand began to come out of his bracelet again and slowly inched its way to Kankuro. Gaara didn't know why he was doing this, but his instincts told him to protect her. Kankuro paled.

"Alright! Alright! You can look and I cant, I get it! Yeesh, no need to try and kill me!"

Gaara glared but his sand went back to his bracelet. Seriously, he was glad he didn't have to carry around his gourd anymore. It was a rather large load off of his back. He was thankful to Temari for coming up with the bracelet idea. Kankuro quickly left, mumbling something to himself about 'psychotic overprotective brothers' and 'hot ninjas'. Gaara sighed and went to make his way to the bathroom. It was time for his shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N: Okay, im sooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Really I am! I've just had writers block with this for the longest time! But, its given me time to become a better writer! So I hope you enjoy this! I'll be sure to make it extra long to repay for the long time without an update! Enjoy!!! Oh! Also! Theres a rather large time skip in here n.n;;; sorry, but it needed to be done!)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days went by quickly.. quickly turning into weeks, then months.. gradually it came to where Sakura had been there for Six months. She had come to think of Temari as a step-sister, Kankuro an older brother.. and Gaara.. she wasnt sure. She.. liked him, that she knew. His attitude had softened to her, and he was friendly, though at times she caught him looking at her.. with this look in his eyes.. she was almost positive was lust. But when she caught him, he quickly turned away, or left the room. She never had the guts to ask him about it, but she was beginning to realize she gave him the same looks. It was Saturday today, her day off that she really did need.

Though yes, she hated resting, she knew it was needed as she had just worked three straight weeks at the hospital with no days off. Gaara demanded she took five days off in repayment. Sakura now lay on her bed, her knees bent and her legs hanging over the edge while she stretched across it. She heard some knocking at the door and gave a whine, not wanting to get up. Figuring it was Temari she gave a "Come in!" and didnt give a second thought to her position.

However, she was wrong, it wasnt Temari who opened the door, but instead a man with crimson locks of hair and vibrant jade eyes, which immediately locked onto Sakuras lithe form. His eyes visibly widened and a blush stained his face. Her long creamy legs were exposed by the pair of short shorts she wore, and her small tank top showed a bit of her toned belly, and her arms were thrown out at her sides, her pink hair strewn about the comforter of her bed. She was looking at him upside down and even so he could see the bit of blush that stained her once pale face. Gaara tried to find his voice,

"U-Uh..."

Sakura blinked and then gave a giggle at hearing the infamous Sabaku no Gaara stutter... because of her.

"Something you need Gaara?"

Shaking his head, he snapped out of his daze and kept his gaze on the floor,

"We're going to watch a movie, if you wish to join us."

Sakura thought for a moment before scrunching her nose,

"Will I have to change? Its too hot to wear anything else.."

Gaara gave a soft chuckle,

"No, thats fine, but beware of Kankuro's wondering hands."

Sakura gave a sadistic grin,

"He touches me and he'll have one less hand to grope with."

Gaara gave a grin and finally found himself able to lift his gaze, though when he did his eyes glazed over with lust, she was arching her back now and it afforded him a nice view of her.. 'assets'. He shook his head quickly and turned his back to her,

"I'll be downstairs. We'll wait for you to start the movie."

"Oh! I'm coming right now!"

Sakura jumped up, Gaara had to clench his eyes shut at the vision of her standing, bouncing a bit as she did so. Quickly he made his way down the stairs, vaguely registering the fact that the door had shut behind him and soft padded footsteps were heard behind him. He imagined her going down the steps, bouncing.. chest... lifting.. Giving a growl, he shut those thoughts aside. Over the past 6 months, he had grown close to Sakura.. closer than he had with any woman. He thought of her as one of his important people.. and that was new to him, as he barely thought of Kankuro and Temari as such. But he thought of Sakura getting hurt and his blood boiled. He pushed those thoughts aside yet again, and made his way downstairs.

Once down they spotted Temari and Kankuro sitting on either end of the couch. Which left the middle open to Gaara and Sakura. Sakura took her seat, crossing her legs and Gaara took his next to her, leaning back into the couch. Temari stood up and put on the movie, which turned out to be some random scary movie. Kankuro smirked and leaned up to look at Sakura,

"Think you can handle it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, its just a scary movie!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour and twenty minutes in, Temari had gone to bed, Kankuro was snoring, and Sakura was clutching onto Gaara for dear life, who for his part was smirking as if he'd just been presented with a lifetime supply of chocolate. Sakura let out a squeal of fright and buried her face in Gaaras neck, causing said man to chuckle a bit and tilt his head so she could hide better. After a few minutes, she peeked and, feeling it was safe, lifted her head. Not even thirty seconds later she nearly jumped out of her skin and buried her face in Gaaras neck again. Gaara grinned, unable to contain his joy at having her this close. It was weird, but having her touch him made him unexplainably happy. He gave another chuckle as she squeaked and glared at the TV. She buried her face in Gaaras shoulder and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. He leaned down and whispered, his breath hitting the shell of her ear and making her shiver,

"_Its almost over.. you can look up now."_

Sakura did, and gave a sigh as she watched for about five seconds, until the credits started to roll. She shifted a bit, and felt Gaaras arm around her waist and her face turned as pink as her hair. She went to say something, until she felt Gaara shift as he shoved at Kankuro,

"Kankuro! Get your ass up and go to bed!"

Kankuro jolted awake, blinking, before he got up and muttered something along the lines of 'flying hippos', and made his way up the stairs. Gaara watched him go, rolling his eyes.

Sakura watched Gaara, entranced with the play of emotions his family was able to get him to use. She blushed bright red and said in a whisper,

"Thanks, Gaara.. for putting up with me.."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he turned, and got out something along the lines of 'its no-' before their lips met.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

((This is for you, Yoru:D))

Gaaras eyes widened to their widest extent as his lips touched that of the angels he was holding. Her lips were soft.. silky smooth.. and he loved the feeling of them pressed against his. He heard Sakura give a gasp, but she didnt tear her lips from his. They stayed like that a while, until Sakura broke apart and looked down, blushing fiercely,

"Sorry, gaara.. I dont know what happened.."

_I liked that.. alot.. I want to do it again.._

_**Then do it!**_

_But..._

_**Kid, its obvious she wants you. Kiss her! **_

_...hn.._

Gaara gave into the demands of Shukaku, and tilted Sakuras head. She blinked up at him, and gave a squeak when he leaned down and kissed her again, his lips gentle and soft, asking her for permission almost, which seemed to make her happy. Her arms came up and wrapped about his neck, and she nibbled at his bottom lip. Gaara gave a small moan of helplessness, and opened his mouth to allow her intrusion. Her tongue coyly met his, and coaxed it into playing with hers. Gaara was hesitant.. but he eventually gave in. Their tongues danced and played, reaching every crevice of the others mouth as if a curious child. Sakura tilted her head, as did Gaara, and they kissed, getting out all the emotion and the teasing glances they had felt the last 6 months. Gaaras other arm was brought forward, and he rested a hand on her thigh. He felt her shiver, and he moved it up a bit, so his fingers were under the cloth of her shorts, his hand hidden up to the knuckle. One of Sakuras hands drifted down to rest on his chest, where her thumb moved over in repetitive motions.

Sakura, feeling frisky, pushed Gaara into the back of the couch, still kissing him. Gaara submitted, letting himself be pushed into the position she wished. She lifted her leg and straddled him, surprising the hell out of Gaara. She broke the kiss, and leaned down to nip at his jawline. Gaara shuddered, whispering her name,

"_Sakura..."_

Said woman bit at his ear, tugging at it with her teeth. Gaara leaned forward, sniffing her neck, inhaling her scent and memorizing it, as if he hadnt already. Sakura smiled, she knew what he was doing, Naruto had told her what that meant. He was searching for her marking place. He found it, and licked at the junction where her neck and shoulder met, causing Sakura to shiver, but he didnt bite her, which made Sakura smile. He was taking his time, and she was thankful. He licked her again before trailing up to her ear and nipping at it. She shivered and whispered his name,

"_Gaara..."_

Hearing his name said that way, Gaara had to fight the urge to mark her here and now. Instead he gave a hard nip to the flesh at her neck, making Sakura give a squeak followed by a giggle. Gaara thought of something, and decided to ask her, but he didnt move his face from her neck, but spoke against her skin,

"Sakura.. how long.. have you wanted this..?"

Sakura froze, and he could feel her skin heating as she blushed immensely, making him think she wouldnt answer, but to his surprise, she did.

"Since I saw you in the Kazekage's office..."

He felt her stiffen, and her skin got hotter, as if she were blushing to the highest degree. Gaara grinned and licked at her neck before speaking,

"Me too..."

Sakura took in a gasp at that. That long? They'd wanted each other for so long and yet they hadnt done anything until six months later?! If her hands werent busy at the moment, Sakura would slap a hand to her forehead and mutter 'D'oh!'. But.. that would be a bit too comical for such a serious situation. Gaara licked her neck again and Sakura shivered, her left hand finding his hair and tangling in it.

Gaara was getting aroused.. and shukaku wanted him to mark her.

_**Mark her! Shes our mate! Let everyone know!**_

_No! Damn demon! She doesnt know what it means to truly be marked!_

_**Then tell her!**_

_Not yet... I will wait.. until she asks.. or the moment comes.._

_**Well then at least have some fun with her if you're not gonna mark her.. damn kid you remember how long its been since you've had some fun?!**_

_...I dont want to remember that.._

_**Heh..**_

As Gaara got more and more aroused, his canines got longer, to the point he nearly looked like Inuzuka, but worse.Some would say he looked like a vampire at that moment, but Gaara put those canines to use in another way, lightly scraping them over Sakuras aroused flesh. Her back slightly arched, pressing her chest into his, her hand in his hair holding on tighter. Grinning, he did it again, getting a small moan this time. If she liked this, he wondered how much she would like the actual marking.. should they come to that. He pushed those thoughts aside and slowly lifted his head to her ear, where he used his canines to gently nip her earlobe, causing her breath to hitch. He let go on a grin and lightly pulled Sakuras hips to his, showing her what she was doing to him. She gave a gasp and slightly blushed, before he saw the corner of her lips tilt in a grin of pure womanly satisfaction. Shaking his head a bit, he nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck again before he spoke,

"Sakura.. we have to stop.."

Sakura heaved a sigh, she wanted to whine and moan and ask 'why?!' but she knew that would make her seem childish. She knew it was too soon for them to do anything. She gave a nod and went to sit next to him, when he held her hips firm. She blinked and looked down to him, and shivered at the sight of his canines so long, his lips curled back in a grin. He nuzzled her neck affectionately as he spoke,

"But that doesnt mean we have to act like this never happened.."

Sakura blinked, and felt tears prick the back of her eyes,

"Gaara.. are you.."

He wasted no time, and cut her off,

"Sakura.. before I ask you the important question.. do you know what it means to be a jinchuurikis mate?"

Sakura gave a shaky nod,

"Its like marriage.. but forever. Even when you die, your Jinchuuriki mate will always feel empty, and if he doesnt kill himself immediately after, will live a long, lonely life refusing to get another mate...right?"

Gaara nodded against her neck,

"Right. Do you know how the marking works?"

Sakura blushed a bit,

"All I know is its a way to let other Jinchuuriki know your taken. Naruto was too embarassed to tell me anything else.."

Her now lover chuckled against her skin, and leaned his head up to look at her,

"When a jinchuuriki marks his mate, it is the equivalent to a marriage ceremony, except there is no possible way for divorce. Once your marked, it will not be undone. Ever. When the jinchuuriki marks its mate, it will be overtaken with passion and will make his mate his in more ways than one. Whether their willing or not."

Sakura nodded,

"What does the mark look like?"

Gaara paused,

"If you are truly meant to be the jinchuurikis mate, the mark will take the form of the jinchuurikis true form. Otherwise, it will be just a teeth-shaped scar."

Sakura gave a nod,

"Anything else?"

Gaara paused again before heaving a sigh,

"If the mark shapes the jinchuurikis true form, you will be able to speak with the demon inside your lovers body. However, Shukaku will not torture you as he does me, but you will be able to speak with him. Though, only if we are touching."

Sakura tilted her head,

"I..would be able to speak to Shukaku?"

Gaara sighed,

"Yes, but.. Sakura.."

"Hm?"

Her hands absent mindedly played with Gaara's crimson locks.

"He is.. a very perverted demon.."

Sakura laughed,

"How bad can he be?"

_**Why dont you mark her, and let her see? hehehehe...**_

_No! You perverted demon!_

_**Aw come on, i need someone else to talk to!**_

_No.. besides, how do we know she is the one?_

_**Her scent.. was made for you. I can tell. Trust me, I know these things.**_

_...Hn.._

"Gaara? Gaara!"

Said man snapped out of his daze and looked at Sakura,

"What?"

She giggled a bit,

"You were in a daze."

"Ah.. sorry.. Shukaku.."

"So thats what you do when your in a daze? Talk to Shukaku?"

"...Hn."

Sakura playfully poked his shoulder,

"Dont you 'Hn' me! Give me an answer!"

Gaara grinned,

"Hn."

"Sabaku no Gaara! That is not an answer!"

His grin widened,

"Hn."

"Gaaaaaraaaaa!"

He chuckled at her whine. Before he suddenly turned serious,

"Sakura..."

Sensing he was no longer being playful, her back straightened and she turned to him,

"Hm?"

"..."

"Gaara.. tell me..."

"This is the important question.. listen closely.."

Sakura nodded, and fought the tears pricking her eyes and instead listened, Gaara spoke,

"Sakura.. I am asking you to be my mate.. my girlfriend.. my lover.. to be mine. However, before you answer, you need to know, For the first two months after you accept, if you should, you would need to stay in Suna. You cannot be more than ten miles from me, or I will be forced to follow you."

"..Why?"

Gaara sighed,

"Shukaku. He is very territorial of his mate, and that has made me so as well. Should you go more than ten miles he will rage and attempt to escape me to follow you. Which is why you would need to stay in Suna."

"Why two months?"

"Shukaku is saying it would take at least that much for him to be secure that you wouldnt leave.."

"..He doesnt have faith in me?"

Gaara sighed and nuzzled her neck,

"Its not you, onna. Shukaku is just insecure by nature. Unless you want a scene, you will have to stay in Suna until I tell you that its safe for you to travel."

Sakura nodded and thought for a moment, before she gave a small grin,

"Well, I'm teaching medic nins for a while anyways, so I'm not going anywhere."

Gaara blinked before he gave a sigh,

"And the marking.. will take place whenever you give me permission."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and gave a brisk nod, a small smile on her features. Gaara continued to speak, but he lifted his head from her neck,

"You understand what you would be getting yourself into?"

Sakura nodded without hesitation, causing Gaara to sigh, he dreaded asking this question.

"Alright.. then I'll ask one last time.. Sakura.. will you be my mate?"

Gaara looked to the side, expecting her to say no, slap him, maybe even give a long pause, but to his surprise she gently grasped his face in her hands and turned it to face her, and she leaned in, her lips just a breath from his as she spoke in a whisper,

_**"**__Yes, Gaara.. I will be your mate."_

Gaaras eyes shot open, and he got out a small sound and the beginning of her name before her lips gently touched his in a soft kiss. Gaara sighed in relief and wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her closer to him, their chests touching as their lips melded in an emotional kiss. Sakuras hands tangled in his hair and gently rubbed at his scalp, causing Sakuras now boyfriend to give a sigh of pleasure as he tilted his head and kissed her back.

They kissed for a while, until Sakura abruptly broke apart and gave Gaara a grin, her grin only widening when he returned hers with his own with a nod of his head. He spoke just loud enough for them to hear,

"Temari.. you keep watching and we'll really give you a show."

A squeak was heard before Temari reluctantly came out of the shadows, ready for an onslaught of threats and sand gripping her in various areas, instead she was greeted with two grinning faces of her brother and his now mate.

"Um.. how long have you known I was there?"

Sakura giggled,

"Since you came down when he asked me to be his mate."

Temari smiled sheepishly,

"Are you guys gonna kill me?"

Gaara just nuzzled Sakuras neck, and Sakura shook her head. Temari however had hearts in her eyes at seeing her brother so happy, and... affectionate. She never thought she would see that from Gaara. She gave a squeal,

"This is great! I gotta tell Kankuro!"

Gaara continued to nuzzle Sakuras neck and she giggled,

"Just tell him if he interrupts us I'll have Panda-kun take care of him."

Temari raised a brow and Gaara lifted his head, they both said simultaneously,

**"Panda...kun..?"**

Sakura giggled and pointed to Gaara, who looked confused as all hell,

"Since when am I Panda-kun?"

Sakura giggled and kissed him quickly,

"Since now."

Gaara slightly glared at her and she giggled,

"Aw, come on Panda-kun.. you can give me a nickname! I dont care what it is!"

Gaara slightly grinned at that,

"Alright, pinky."

Sakuras eyebrow twitched and she looked ready to kill. Gaara chuckled, which seemed to surprise the hell out of Temari who was looking at them both with wide eyes. Gaara chuckled again as he nuzzled her neck,

"Alright.. my cherry blossom.. is that better?"

Sakura blushed bright but a smile was on her face as her hands played with his hair,

"I like that name.."

Gaara kissed her neck,

"Good.. my cherry blossom.."

Temari squealed, causing Gaara to raise his head and Sakura to look at her with a raised brow, the woman who had attracted her attention gave a grin,

"This is so cute! I wish I had a camera!"

Gaara glared,

"Take a picture and I'll break your arms."

Sakura sighed,

"Really, Panda-kun, would a picture with me be so bad? I'll let you keep it on your dresser.. on your desk.. in your wallet.. wherever you want it.."

Gaara looked up at her with a raised brow,

"You wouldnt be ashamed to be in a picture with me?"

Sakura glared,

"HELL NO! I am your girlfriend now and I have every right to show you off! As you do me! In fact, I want to go out to eat tomorrow. With you. And I want to hug, and kiss, and show everyone your mine!"

Temari laughed,

"He wont let you do that."

Sakura looked to Gaara with a raised brow, and he slightly blushed and looked away, Sakura growled,

"Sabaku no Gaara, I am going to show you off tomorrow whether you like it or not, and you better show me off too.. or, do you _want_ guys to hit on me? Is that why your saying no? So people can think I'm single and hit on me, and maybe-"

**"NO!" **

Sakura blinked and looked into the furious face of her now boyfriend, her lips curved in a slow grin. So.. Gaara could get jealous? This would make for some good information. However, she had something to settle first.

"So, you'll let me show you off?"

Gaara sighed and let his forehead rest on her shoulder,

"Fine.."

Sakura grinned and let her hand tangle in his hair again, where she softly rubbed his scalp in a soothing way. Temari was watching with her jaw dropped. Gaara.. said yes.. at just that little threat? Abruptly, Temari broke into giggles, making both of the people in front of her turn to face her. Sakura raised a brow,

"Whats so funny?"

Temari spoke between giggles,

"Gaara...has..been..tamed..by..you...already..."

Gaara glared and sand began to wrap around Temaris leg, who for her part immediately shut up and stood stock still. Sakura sighed and tilted Gaaras head. He was still glaring at Temari out of the corner of his eyes, but those eyes immediately closed when he felt Sakuras lips on his own. The sand fell from Temaris leg and came up to wrap around him and Sakura. Temari sighed, knowing what was about to happen. In a blink of an eye, Gaara and Sakura were gone from the couch, disappearing in a whirl of sand. Temari slightly rolled her eyes and plopped down on the far end of couch, putting on a new movie and curling up on the edge to get ready to watch it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7 of Stay With Me, a GaaxSaku fanfiction written by: SuChAbAKa**

**A/N: **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Gaara transported Sakura and himself to his bedroom, he felt her squeak in surprise at the shift of energy. She broke the kiss and looked around curiously, seeing the blood red walls from before, and looking down, she found she and Gaara were laying on his bed. She could feel the sheets beneath her knees as she still straddled Gaara's waist. She looked to him surprised, and he just grinned before nipping her bottom lip playfully. Sakura gave a grin of her own to match his and kissed him delicately, but Gaara had other plans. One of his hands lifted to rest on her neck, while the other slid to her hip. He tilted his head and kissed her deeply, causing Sakura to give a gasp of surprise which Gaara took as a sign to deepen the kiss even further.

Sakura in turn gave a low moan and let her hands retangle in his hair as she gently pulled at it, teasingly. After a while Gaara broke apart and his lips went down to her neck. He licked the junction where her neck and shoulder met, her designated 'marking place', and gave a low growl, fighting the urge to mark her here and now. Instead he buried his face in her neck and held her close, breathing in her scent as Sakura played with his hair.

After a while she tilted his head up and gave him a sheepish smile,

"I'm getting tired, Gaara.."

Gaara gave a nod,

"Alright."

Sakura blushed ten shades of red and Gaara arched the skin where an eyebrow was supposed to be,

"What?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip,

"Well.. can I.. stay in here with you?"

Her boyfriend blinked in surprise, before a slow grin curved his lips.

"Do you _want_ me to ravish you, Sakura?"

Said woman blushed fifteen different shades of red,

"U-Um..w-well.."

He chuckled,

"You're starting to sound like Hyuuga.." ((NO OFFENCE to people who like Hinata! I love her myself! I play her in roleplay xD So yes, no offence intended xD))

Sakura giggled,

"I am not!"

Gaara nipped at the area above her neckline on her tanktop, resulting in Sakura giving a gasp as she looked down to him in surprise. He grinned up at her,

"You didnt answer my question.."

She blushed bright red,

"Not yet..."

Gaara gave a nod,

"I know.. I was kidding.."

Sakura giggled,

"_**The**_ Sabaku no Gaara was kidding with me. Wow, I'll have to cherish this moment."

Gaara bit at the area above her neckline and she drew in a breath, he looked up to her with a small smirk,

"Dont play with me, Sakura.."

Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Alright, alright. I'll go to my room then.."

She made a move to get off of him when he held her firmly in place, he gently kissed the corner of her mouth when she turned to face him,

"No, you can stay in here. I can watch over you while you sleep."

Sakura blinked and tilted her head,

"Alright.."

He sighed and gave a nod, and she complied with his unsaid request, getting off of him so he could walk around to the other side of the bed. He grabbed a book off the nightstand and motioned for Sakura to get in bed. She crawled over to his side as he climbed in under the covers and leaned his back against the headboard. He lifted his left arm and she climbed in the space he provided, leaning her head against his stomach and throwing the sheets over herself as she snuggled into him. It was weird.. being so close to Gaara so soon, but she knew it was what they both wanted, so she had no qualms about it. She cuddled up to him, meanwhile Gaara absentmindedly played with her hair, while reading his book. Not too late after, however, Shukaku decided to break the silence,

**Hey Kid.. You forgot to tell her something about the marking..**

_No I didnt.. I told her everything.._

**No.. you forgot about the part where she has to mark you.**

_Ah, fuck. I'll tell her now..._

"Sakura?"

Sakura gave a muffled 'hm?' from the area where her head lay on his chest. Gaara couldnt help but grin,

"Theres something I forgot to tell you about the marking.."

That got her attention. Raising her head, Sakura looked at him curiously,

"What?"

Her boyfriend had the decency to blush a little bit.

"Well.. you know I have to bite you to mark you, right?"

Sakura nodded, and he continued,

"Well.. to complete the marking ritual, you have to bite me in the same spot. Hard enough to draw blood or I'll have to bite you a second time."

Sakura blinked,

"I get to bite you?"

He nodded,

"Really? I get to bite you? And.. you wont get mad?"

Gaara chuckled,

"No, I wont get mad."

Sakura raised a brow,

"What if I bite you right now?"

Curious, Gaara arched the skin where an eyebrow was supposed to be,

"Do you have the guts?"

She said nothing, but instead leaned her head down to his chest and bit deeply. Gaara's breath hitched and a hiss like noise came from his mouth. He instantly felt himself get aroused, feeling a trickle of blood flow down his chest as her teeth carved an imprint on his skin. The hand in her hair slightly tightened into a fist, though he wasnt hurting her. She moved her head and licked up the path of the blood, and Gaara couldnt help but give a small, barely audible moan.

She lifted her head and grinned at him. In turn he looked at her, seeing a bit of the blood on her lips driving him wild to no end. He pushed the back of her head until her lips were a breath from his, and he stopped. His breath fanning her skin as a slow grin curved into his features. Sakuras face was heated, and she was blushing quite a bit. Gaara, unable to stop himself, licked the blood from her lips before he kissed her, a fiery liplock meant to pleasure them both and oh it did so.

Gaaras now girlfriend released a small moan against his lips, and he pulled apart reluctantly, knowing they could go no further. His hand released in her hair and he ran it across her scalp soothingly. Lifting his other hand, he pushed some stray locks of hair from her eyes and smirked at her. Biting her bottom lip, she shyly looked up at him, and he couldnt help but soften his gaze at her adorable look. He never knew she could be so shy...

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

She didnt answer, and instead pressed her lips softly to his in a tender kiss. But before he could deepen it, she broke it, leaning back about three inches from his face and she spoke softly,

"Thanks..."

He blinked in surprise, no one had ever told him thank you before.. he blankly looked at her, unsure of what to do. She giggled at him, and placed a light kiss to his lips before speaking again,

"Dont be so stiff, just say your welcome..."

"...your welcome.."

Sakura nodded and snuggled back into his chest, while Gaara stared at the wall on the other end of the room for a bit. After a while he felt Sakuras steady breathing to be a sign of sleep, and he snapped himself out of it and began to read his book.

Hours passed until he felt Sakura stir. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile as he looked down to her and let his hand gently caress her hair. She stirred and mumbled his name, causing him to raise a brow and chuckle a bit. After a bit, her eyes finally fluttered open, and he spoke,

"Good morning, Sakura."

She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest again, causing him to chuckle at her words,

"I dun wanna get up..mmph.."

Gaara grinned and closed his book, setting it on the nightstand as he took his attention to his girlfriend,

"Sakura, you have to get up and go to work, and so do I."

She gave a whine,

"But you're so comfortable.."

He had the decency to blush a bit, before he lightly tapped her nose,

"Sakura.. you have to get up.."

"Gaaaaaraaa... five more minutes.."

Gaara outright laughed, and then froze. Did he just.. laugh? Yeah, chuckling was something he did only around Sakura, but he never, never before outright laughed. His attention was taken to other matters, however, when Sakura spoke again,

"Pwease.."

Gaara chuckled,

"Fine. Five more minutes.. but then I'm dumping water on you.."

"...I'm up."

Growling a bit she sat up ran a hand through her hair before wiping at her eyes, getting the sleepers out of them. Gaara grinned and placed a kiss to her forehead,

"Thank you.. now I can take a shower and get dressed for work.."

Sakura jumped up and sprinted for the door,

"ME FIRST!!"

Her destined mate grinned and jumped out of the bed, quickly entrapping her in the doorframe before she could get out. Sakura whined,

"No fair!"

Gaara grinned and licked at her marking place, resulting in Sakura giving a content sigh and closing her eyes. For some reason, whenever he did that, she tingled right down to her toes. But before she could relax, he gently nipped it, resulting in the curling of Sakuras toes as she bit her bottom lip. For some reason, that spot was very.. very sensitive. It never had been before, but now it was. Maybe because of Gaara? She didnt know, but she was supposing it had to do with Gaara and this 'mate' stuff. She understood the severity of the situation when he had asked her to be his mate, hell he had basically proposed. And she had said yes, she had accepted his 'proposal' because she knew deep down she belonged with him. While that may sound childish and naive, it was how she felt when she first met him, how she felt even now, and she knew she had made the right decision. Her attention was brought to other matters however when Gaara gave a low growl, and his grip on her tightened. She turned her head to look at him when a gruff,

**"Dont!"**

Came from him. She blinked in surprise and kept herself face forward. Gaara sniffed at her neck and licked it again, and she could feel his canines getting longer against her skin.

"Gaara..?"

He growled and she turned to look at him again when she felt his hand snake around from behind her and firmly grab her chin, keeping her looking straight. She rose a brow as he growled against her flesh,

**"If you look at me right now, I wont be able to stop myself.."**

Her brows furrowed and Gaaras growl got deeper, his voice a mere rumble in his chest that she could barely hear,

**"You know.. the longer I have to go without marking you.. the harder it is for me to resist.."**

Sakura blinked in surprise, she didnt know that!

"Why didnt you tell me?"

He licked her marking place again, and scraped his canines along it, Sakura shivered. If it was this hard for him to resist after just one day, she didnt have very long!

**"It's my business.. it wasnt relevant to you.."**

Sakura glared at that,

"It is damn well relevant to me! You're fighting not to mark me and I dont even know how hard I'm making it for you!"

She felt him growl as he nuzzled her neck, and she fought to hold in her whimper. After a moment, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled. Not too long after he let go of her chin and placed a swift kiss to her cheek, and she could feel his canines were back to normal. He spoke softly,

"Just go take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs after I'm finished."

Sakura gave a nod, stepping out of his embrace and glancing at him over her shoulder. His face was a bit redder than normal, and his eyes seemed a bit glazed over, but when he grinned at her, she couldnt help but send one in return, before she stepped out the door and into the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Gaara sat on his bed with his head in his hands, having an inner conversation with his perverted demon,

_Damn it Shukaku! Its too early!_

**No its not! Mark her! SHES OURS! MARK THE WOMAN!**

_Stop! I will mark her when I am well and ready I will NOT have you dictating when to mark my mate!_

**SHE IS MY MATE! MINE! I SAY WHEN WE MARK HER!**

_You're wrong! SHE ACCEPTED ME! Not you! She is my mate, not yours!_

**She is ours...**

_No.. she is mine..._

**Ours!**

_...I will not hand her over to you.._

**She is our mate boy, like it or not you have to share as long as I am inside of you.**

_...she accepted me..._

**And in doing that she accepted me as well, she is OUR mate, boy!**

_...fuck off._

**I dont think you'd like those images in your head.**

_...God damned perverted demon! Just.. leave me alone!_

**Fine.. for now..**

Gaara growled and ran a hand through his hair, and grabbed his outfit for the day, his kazekage robes, and made sure his bracelet was still on his wrist. He was thankful for Temari for that, it could hold twice as much sand as his gourd, and it was way lighter. He tightened the bracelet and placed his clothes on the bed so he could change when he came in. He turned and looked at the mirror over his desk, it was small and only showed his head and part of his torso, but it showed enough for him to see the bite mark from Sakura. He smirked and ran his fingers over it, not wincing at the slight sting but instead enjoying it. She had marked him in her own way and he loved it. He had purposely told Shukaku not to heal it, as he wanted to keep it for as long as he could, it was her mark on him, and he dared not hide it.

(Chapter end)

-----------------------

**A/N: So long since i updated, i know, and i know this is super short, and i apologize. But like i said on Your Protector, i wanted to get SOMETHING up before i started my classes on Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
